Mock Speed
by Sonic Remix
Summary: CANCELLED My first Buzz Lightyear fic. Buzz and his team are sent out to check out a time rip. However, a new foe has other plans for the Space Rangers.


**"Mock Speed"**

_Legend of the Time Stones-Part 1_

by Shayne Thames 

Buzz Lightyear and related characters © The Walt Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios 

2000, All Rights Reserved 

This document may be distributed without my permission as long as it is not modifyed in any way. 

E-Mail the author at: Shayne_Thames@sonicunderground.net 

* * *

Star Command

As always

The proud and infamous Buzz Lightyear presented himself to Commander Nebula, entering the office of Star Command Headquarters. 

"Buzz Lightyear present, Sir." he said, saluting the commander. 

"At ease, Lightyear." Nebula addressed. The commander gestered to a man that was standing next to him. "Buzz, I want you to meet Dr. Julian. Dr. Julian here has come here from the edge of the Beta Quadrant." 

Buzz shook the doctor's hand. "Nice to meet you, Dr, Julian." 

"Ah, the famous Buzz Lightyear. The Commander has told me so much about you and your team." 

Julian smiled. Julian was a large round man, with a blazing red mustashe and a bald head. 

"Yes. Team Lightyear is one to be proud of. So, what brings you to Star Command?" 

The commander spoke up. "Buzz, Dr. Julian has come here to inform us of a discovery he's made in the Alfa Quadrant." 

Julian continued for him. "Near the edge of the beta quadrant, near the planet Tangea, lyes a dormant, unexplored world code named M-152. Around the northern hemisphere, my lab researchers have pick up what we may believe to be a time rip. We were hoping Star Command can find the reason behind this phenominom and close it up. A rip in the time-space continim could spell disaster for all of space and time if it is not sealed within the next 7 days." 

"Buzz, I'm sending your team out to investigate. No doubt that Zurg might take advantage of the situation." the commander informed. 

"You can count on us, Sir. Buzz Lightyear is on the job." 

Briefing Room

"M-152?" Mira asked. Princess Mira Nova was from the planet Tangea, and was on Team Lightyear. Buzz was questioning her on what she knew about the planet M-152. "There's nothing really special about M-152, other than the fact that our researchers have been studying the planet for sometime......" 

"I was really hoping you'd know something about what's going on about this planet. This so called time rip doesn't seem natural. Do you know anything about the inhabitants there?" Buzz was asking. 

"Not much, other than the fact that there are only a few human colonys living there....wait a minute! There's a small moon that orbits around the planet, but it's been known to shift time frames!" 

Buzz looked quite perplexed at first, but then he remembered something. "You mean the moon that was called the Little Planet?" 

"Yes! That's it! But how'd you know, Buzz?" Mira asked. 

"I've heard about it. It's a center of legends of sorts. Supposedly it warps through time because of special jewels called the Time Stones." 

"Excuse me, Buzz. Time Stone?" 

XR, the little ranger robot came wheeling up to Buzz and Mira. "So what exactly do these magic rocks have to do with this time rip?" 

"In this situation, a lot." 

"But how do we know for sure, Buzz?" Booster Munchapper asked. 

"We don't. That's why we're heading for the Little Planet." Buzz replied. 

The Little Planet

Orbiting 2,000 cosmic distance from M-152

In case you didn't know

"What a mess!" 

Mira was as startled as the rest of them when the four arrived on the planet. One area they were at was charred black like there was a giant explosion. 

"What kind of war was fought here?" XR asked. 

"Don't know, XR, but my scanners pick up no sign of the time stones anywhere." 

"So...do we know what caused the time rip?" Booster asked. 

"I believe an explosion at the time of the planet's warping shot the stones from their sacred place here on the planet, which cause the hole to stay open. If we are to bring the stones back here, the planet can warp and the time rip can close!" 

Suddenly a laser shot at the four, causing them to scatter. 

"Very good." a mechanical voice chuckled. The four looked up to see a flying blue robot. "Unfortuntely, you Space Rangers are getting too nosey for your own good." 

"Who are you?" Buzz called up. 

"I....I am Mecha. But you may call me Mach. My lord and master has sent me to destroy you rangers in the case of you punks getting in the way." 

Buzz started to call back, but XR spoke up first. "Mach, lets talk robot to robot huh? Let's be rational about this, eh? You seem to be thje kind of robot who seems to work out deals to-" 

Mach growled. "Ancient piece of junk! You are such an annoyance!" With that, Mach fired two grappling claws at the rangers, grabbing two of them immediately. Mira and XR. 

"Hey, Tin Can! It's not that easy to catch a Tangean!" Mira smirked as she used her Tangean ghosting powers to slip right through Mach's grasp. He growled. "Insolent female. You do not realize who you are dealing with!" 

"This guy is strong, but he isn't very smart," Mira noted to Buzz. 

"That's what you think!" Mach growled. Without warning, Mira was being electocuted by several thousand volts of electricty, knocking her out. Mach once again grabbed her, and without futher gloat, he rushed high into the sky towards the outerspace. 

"Come on, Booster, we gotta catch up to them!" Buzz called. 

The Time Rip

Near M-152's atmosphere

FYI

"They're heading for the time rip!" Buzz noted. Buzz's ship, the Star Cruiser 42, was making its way after the robot intruder that had captured Mira and XR. 

"Buzz! I got this big light coming towards us!" Booster called, pointing to radar. Buzz look ahead. "A ship? I don't see any-" 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ship came blasting out of the rip, right on collision couse for the star cruiser 42! Buzz tried to veer out of the way, but came too late as the unknown ship came colliding with Buzz's ship. The two ships began to tumble after Mach into the time rip. It was only a matter of time before the two ships crashed on the planet. 

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
